


Dear Kei

by estroberikeyk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is Whipped, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estroberikeyk/pseuds/estroberikeyk
Summary: It's been almost four months since Tsukishima last saw Kuroo. And the last thing he expected is a ton of unsent letters from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Dear Kei

**Author's Note:**

> entry for KuroTsuki week 2020 day 4: fluff - letters

_Dear Kei,_

_How have you been? It's been_  
 _months since the last time I saw_  
 _you. Yes, I know, we've been calling_  
 _each other everyday. But is it bad_  
 _that I'm still not satisfied with_  
 _that?_

Three months, almost four, since the last time Tsukishima saw the familiar black hair and annoying smirk. Three almost four months that he spend his breakfast, lunch, and dinner alone. Three almost four months that the pillows was his only companion at night. Three almost four months since Kuroo left for work in another country. Not that he hated it, he actually got used to it since it was the nature of his boyfriend's work, but there's still some times that he will crave for his presence every now and then.

Starting his day with only hot chocolate and toasted bread was a usual for Tsukishima, for someone who isn't really a big eater, it was enough to last him until lunch time. He can remember the ravenette's voice whining, saying, "Atleast have some eggs. They are rich in protein!" but of course, the blonde will just shrug it off and ignore his boyfriend.

_Dear Kei,_

_Are you eating properly? I know_   
_you, you will eat as little as you can_   
_without me around. Hmp. Atleast_   
_take care of yourself, 'kay? I'll be_   
_home soon!_

Tsukishima grabbed his wallet and keys, his coat already hanging in his arms. He looked around the apartment one last time, making sure that all the outlet is unplugged and he got everything he need before locking the door. It was early October, the weather is getting colder as the days pass by. Tsukishima hates cold the most, but why is it that he's been smiling since he left the house? His heart beat rapidly in his chest, waiting for his uber to come.

He glanced at his wristwatch, taking a deep breathe to calm himself down. The time feel slow as he watch the cars passing by, and after a few minutes, his ride already arrived.

'A few more hours. I'll see you again.'

_Dear Kei,_

_Did you know? Its so hot in here!_   
_It's already July but the sun is like_   
_frying me! I miss eating ice cream_   
_with youuuu T^T_

It did take long before Tsukishima arrived at the airport, the traffic was horrible that the car almost didn't move. But atleast, he still got there on time to fetch his boyfriend. Speaking of, he can clearly see Kuroo waving his two hands in his direction. So much for not getting too much attention, huh?

"Kei! Kei! You're late! I should've hugged you when I landed like in movies!" Just as Tsukishima expected, he was welcomed by his whinings. Not that his complaining. He actually miss those whines, his voice in general, without a screen between them.

He's not going to say it to him, though.

"You watched too many dramas, Tetsu. As if I'll let you do that." Tsukishima rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but a smile is forming in his lips. Kuroo just laughed it off and spread his arms, throwing Tsukishima a meaningful look. The blonde huffed but hug him anyway. Now, isn't it nice?

Why is it that he always melt in his arms? From waking up in the morning, to cooking lunch, to going to sleep at night. It just... felt right, being between in Kuroo's arms was like heaven.

"Let's go home now?" Kuroo whispered in his ear.

Tsukishima smiled, "I like that."

_Dear Kei,_

_Oh my God, you will not believe_   
_what I just went through. I can't_   
_even explain it to you by words! But_   
_don't worry! I tell it to you when I_   
_come home. I miss you!_

The ride home was much faster than the last, maybe because Kuroo is already with him, treating him with foods even though he literally just ate breakfast. He didn't mind, of course, he missed him anyway.

"Is it just me or the apartment felt more comfy than usual?" Kuroo stated the moment he landed on the sofa. Tsukishima on the other hand, struggled with Kuroo's baggages and placing them neatly beside them before joining him at the sofa.

"It's because you've been gone for too long that the sofa misses you." He answered, hugging Kuroo by the waist and resting his head on his chest. The latter's hand immediately find its way on the blonde's hair, playing with it. "Hm, does the sofa is the only one who missed me?"

Tsukishima chuckled, "Yeah. Only the sofa."

Kuroo gasped, as if in shock, "What? How can that be possible?" But Tsukishima didn't answer and just laughed it off, Kuroo laughed to after a while before planting a kiss on his forehead.

_Dear Kei,_

_I'm on my way home now! You don't_   
_know how much I missed you! I_   
_wanna hug you so tight and pamper_   
_you with kisses. Wait for me, okay?_

When Kuroo went to the bathroom to take a bath, Tsukishima went to fix the clothes in his baggage. It wasn't that many so it went by easy, but what he didn't let to escape his eyes wherethe pieces of papers underneath of all the clothes. It was crampled, little pieces of sticky notes, and when he checked it all out, he couldn't hide the redness of his face. Every paper started with 'dear Kei' and was written in Kuroo's messy handwriting. It talked about how his day went, how much he misses him, how he feel, what places he visited and how very much he misses him.

He thought that it was only the sticky notes, but after reading all of them, there was a half of yellow paper lying under it all. Still in dazed about everything he've read, Tsukishima unfolded the paper, reading every words intently.

_Dear Kei,_

_Have you seen the clouds today? It was pretty, isn't it? Because even if we're miles away, or the oceans was in between us, we are still looking at the same sky. Isn't that cool?_   
_You know, when I look at the sky, I will immediately thought about you. How your day went, did you have fun, were you tired, were you angry, and all that. And then it'll make me miss you, wondering I should've help you in those days. But then, we're both adults now, right? I just can't expect you to always depend on me. You have your own life while I have mine._   
_Just always remember that I'm here. Always and forever. I love you, Kei._

_With love,_   
_Tetsu_

"AH! Why are you reading that?!"

Just as he finished reading the letter, someone already snatched it out of his hands. It was, of course, Kuroo who is still half naked with a towel, probably nothing underneath. His hair is still dripping wet and now the letter is in the same situation that Tsukishima is worried that it may tear apart.

"Tetsu, you'll tear the paper. Place it down." Tsukishima said calmly, but the latter refused to let go. His cheeks now colored red by embarrassment. Defeated, Tsukishima sighed and cupped Kuroo's cheeks, making him faced in his way, "I'm glad that you feel that way. Don't be shy now, hm?"

Kuroo pouted, "It's still embarrassing..."

Tsukishima laughed, "You write it yourself and you didn't hide it that well."

Kuroo whined in protest, which Tsukishima stopped with a kiss. It was soft and nice and made him fall inlove over and over again. It was the kins of kiss that he will receive after work, or when he's angry, or he's being 'too cute', but right now, Kuroo doesn't know which one but he's enjoying it. The way Tsukishima cling loosely at his nape and how his hand wandered on the latter's neck trying to pull him closer. And after a few minutes, Tsukishima break their kiss, leaving both of them panting.

"I miss you and I love you too, Tetsu." He smiled, "Welcome back."

_Dear Tetsu,_

_Yes. I have seen the clouds today. It was so pretty, like a newly painted canvas. I always wonder, when will you come home? Because I am sure, that the sky and clouds will be prettier with you by my side._   
_I love you too, Tetsu._

_With love,_   
_Kei_


End file.
